Orcs Can Change
by Crawler
Summary: When an orc joins the fellowship, a certain elf is not happy. However, something happens to make that elf change his mind, and even go so far as to return the orc to his original state. Sequel to An Orc's Impression


Dedicated to Linnett Took for being the 50th reviewer of An Orc's Impression

One more thing brought to my attention. Bill was not around when the orcs attacked. If you think about it, Gandalf wasn't either. So, for the sake of the story, let's just pretend that the orcs attacked them BEFORE Moria. I hope no one has problems with that.

There may be slash, or not, depending on how you look at it. If you think hobbits sharing blankets or an orc and elf huddled together for warmth under a blanket is slash, then there is, but if you think it's just close friendship, then it is. You can look at it either way, please do not be insulted if you interpret it in a way that is offensive to you.

Listen. These people are not mine. Gothmog is, and Many is, but that is IT. Everybody else does not belong to me. Now, if you wish to sue me, go right ahead. I would have to go through all the trouble of pointing out that I did specifically say that the characters weren't mine, but you're still suing me anyway, so chances are, I'll win. Just so you know ahead of time.

Pub73.ezboard.com/btawauresta 

Is anyone starting to get the feeling that I reeeeeally want you to go there?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A hobbit child brought a book to an elderly man. Noble and gallant even in his old age, he settled the child on his lap and opened the book.

"What do you wish me to read?"

The child looked up with big eyes, sucking his thumb. The man sighed. It looked like he'd have to pick the story again today. He was surprised when the child removed his thumb long enough to say one word.

"Many."

With a slurp, the child jammed her thumb back into her mouth and continued to suck. The man smiled and turned to the correct page. As he started to read, other people, young and old, men and hobbits, gathered around to listen to him talk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam and Frodo pushed their way through the thick forest that surrounded them, searching for Bill. They had heard his frightened cry during the battle, but when the orcs fled and the dust cleared, there was no sign of him. Sam had begged Aragorn to let him search for his pony. When Aragorn refused to let him go off alone, Frodo volunteered to accompany him. Aragorn had hesitated, but as Legolas pointed out, the orcs and Bill had fled in opposite directions, chances of the two hobbits encountering trouble were slim. Aragorn wearily agreed to let them search for Bill, before falling into an exhausted sleep as Legolas finished tending to his wounds. With a smile, the elf waved the two off, urging them to hurry so they could be back in time for supper.

Frodo stopped suddenly, crouching down to examine something. Sam bent down to see what it was.

"Master Frodo?"

"Look Sam, an orc's footprint, clear as day!"

Sam looked around nervously. He drew his sword, determined to protect his master to the very end. He raised his sword up, then heard a slight fearful cry. In a flash he had his blade at the throat of an orc who was cowering in the bushes.

"Dun't hoort me-a, pleese-a dun't hoort me! "

Sam's eyes widened. The orc's voice was heavily accented, but he could still understand it. He also heard the fear running through its words.

"Pleese-a Meester Helffleeng Sur Ma'em Ledy Persun, I nefer deed yuoo nu herm, pleese-a dun't hoort me!"

Sam's eyes narrowed as his surprised look turned into a glare. It was not the orc on the receiving end, however, but rather Frodo, laughing at the orc's way of addressing Sam.

"Ma'em Ledy!"

"Shut up Frodo."

It took a while for Frodo to get his laughter under control, but he eventually did. He turned his gaze upon the orc. Ugly and dirty, with a stench that clearly revealed that he did not bathe, the only thing that set this orc apart from all the others was that this one truly seemed afraid. Frodo sighed. He couldn't let Sam kill such a creature.

"What's your name?"

The orc blinked its big green eyes at the halfling.

"G-Gothmog."

"Well, Gothmog, if you come with us, we won't hurt you."

Gothmog nodded eagerly, standing up abruptly and promptly hitting his head on a low tree branch. He fell down heavily, clutching his head.

"Owwww."

Frodo and Sam sweatdropped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the camp, Boromir was making dinner. Pippin was helping. He had appointed himself as the 'official taste tester to inspect the freshness and quality of food in the fellowship.' Boromir did not like him in that position.

"Pippin, put that back!"

"Mmph, tis scrumptious!"

"Don't touch that Pippin!"

"Yummy!"

"Pippin, don't eat that, it's too…."

"HOT!!!!!!"

Pippin tore off in the direction of a nearby river. Merry quickly stood and chased after him. Boromir sighed and went back to preparing dinner.

A few minutes later, Frodo and Sam returned with Gothmog instead of Bill. The rest of the fellowship was instantly on their feet, weapons trained at the scared orc. If Frodo hadn't been doing his best to shield the orc with his body, Gothmog would have been dead several times over.

"Are you aware that there is an orc behind you?" Gimli asked Frodo.

"Quite aware, actually," Frodo responded. "His name is Gothmog."

The fellowship facevaulted. Legolas took a deep breath and stepped forward, talking to Frodo like would to a young elf who wished to keep a giant spider as a pet because, "He followed me home."

"Frodo, you cannot keep the orc. He is a wild, evil creature who was trying to kill us during the battle. You should not let yourself…"

He was cut off as Gothmog screamed in fear and tried to hide behind Frodo.

"EHH!!! DON'T LET HIM IET ME, I'LL DO _ENYTHING_, I PROMISE, JOOST DON'T LET HIM IET ME!!!!"

Frodo turned to see what had scared Gothmog. Pippin and Merry had reentered the camp. Merry was leading Bill and dragging Pippin behind him. Pippin grinned when he saw his effect on the orc and leapt at Gothmog, but was restrained by Merry.

"No no Pip, leave the poor orc alone…for now."

Both of the young hobbits had identical mischievous grins on their faces. Their quick minds realized that if they kept the orc scared, he wouldn't attack anyone. Frodo frowned at them, then turned to Gothmog.

"Why are you scared of them?"

"Zee leettle-a oone-a veell iet unytheeng, ifee mee-a und yuoo! Zee oozeer oone-a is zee oonly oone-a vhu cun huld heem beck!"

Legolas looked at the hobbits, then at Gothmog. He chose to ignore that statement as he addressed Frodo again.

"As I was saying. You should not let yourself grow attached to the orc…"

"Gothmog."

"**The orc**. It would actually be best to kill him now, so that he cannot harm anyone else."

Frodo looked at Gothmog, then at Legolas.

"But, but…"

Legolas was frowning at him. The weight of his glare fell heavily upon the hobbit. Frodo hung his head and stepped aside.

"Good-bye Gothmog."

Gothmog whimpered as Legolas drew his dagger, but he had no place to run to, for the fellowship had surrounded him. His lip trembled, and he appeared ready to cry. Legolas swung…and stopped. His dagger froze a hair's breadth away from Gothmog's heart. Both Frodo and Gothmog were on the verge of tears now. As Legolas watched, Gothmog scrubbed at his eyes with a grubby hand and sniffed. Legolas groaned, and let his arm fall back to his side.

"I can't do it. I can't kill Gothmo…the orc."

Gimli snorted. A sweep of his arm gestured to all the slain orcs near them.

"You had no problem killing them. What's wrong, has the big brave elf grown soft on us?"

Legolas shook his head, sheathing his dagger.

"Those orcs were not defenseless and crying. You try killing him, if you're so strong."

Gimli smirked at Legolas, then hefted his ax. He prepared to swing, but, like Legolas, he stopped at the last moment, his ax burying itself in the ground at Gothmog's feet.

"Confound it elf, you're right. I **hate** it when you're right."

It was Legolas' turn to smirk at Gimli. Frodo turned hopeful eyes up at him.

"So I can keep him?"

Legolas sighed, before nodding slowly. Gothmog threw himself at the elf, knocking both of them to the ground with a ferocious hug. Legolas cried out, pushing the orc off him.

"Get off! You're disgusting!"

Gothmog drew back, a hurt look in his eyes. Legolas sighed, then crossed over to his pack. He fished out some things and came back to the orc, pressing them into his arms.

"Soap, towels, and fresh clothes. Go wash."

Gothmog stared at the stuff in his arms. Legolas scowled and pointed at the river.

"NOW! And don't come back until you're clean!"

Gothmog scampered off, eager to please those who saved his life. Frodo grinned up at Legolas.

"I'm sure you'll like him once he's clean!"

Legolas merely groaned, sitting near the fire and burying his head in his hands.

"An orc is joining the fellowship. What was I thinking?"

Pippin grinned, skipping over to sit beside Legolas. Reaching over, he picked up the pot of dinner and started to eat, grinning merrily as he did so.

"And the fellowship shall be ten!"

Gandalf rescued dinner from the hungry hobbit. He started to dish it out among the members.

"Do not fret Legolas. You did the right thing, staying your hand. Gothmog may be useful in the future."

Legolas groaned.

"But he's an _orc_!"

"And you're an elf."

Legolas glared up at the old wizard.

"In case you have forgotten, orcs and elves do not get along."

"In case you have forgotten, dwarves and elves don't get along either."

Legolas scowled at Aragorn, who had chosen to enter the conversation at that point. Gimli sat down across from Legolas.

"Who says we get along?"

Gandalf just sighed and started eating. To Pippin's delight, he was allowed to lick the pot clean. When he finally finished everything on his plate, in the pot, and on everyone else's plate, Gothmog came back. His skin was no longer a muddy reddish, yellowish brown, but now a ruddy bronze color. His long hair was a deep brown, and he looked much tamer. That may have been because he was clean, because he had traded his heavy orc armor for Legolas' light elven clothing, or because of both. In any way, he seemed much more civil. Legolas allowed Gothmog to sit next to him, and was pleased to note that the orc smelled clean. Sam watched as Gothmog ate what Frodo had managed to hide from Pippin. The orc's pointed ears and green eyes reminded him slightly of Legolas. 'Actually,' he thought, 'if Gothmog's hair and skin were lighter, and he didn't have those scars all over him, he'd be very similar to Legolas.' He frowned, puzzling over this new development.

Aragorn and Boromir watched Legolas and Gothmog with amusement. Gothmog was not very well mannered, he ate fast and sloppily. Legolas had a slightly disgusted look on his face as he edged away from Gothmog. Looking up, the orc noticed Legolas looking at him. He didn't seem to notice the disgust on Legolas' face however, and moved closer to the elf, grinning up at him. He offered Legolas some food, which Legolas refused. With a shrug, Gothmog started to eat again. Legolas winced as he watched Gothmog shovel food into his mouth and started to inch away again. After a few moments, Gothmog noticed, and came over to the elf again, starting the cycle over again. By now, the entire fellowship had noticed, and were doing their best not to laugh out loud at the two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, as the fellowship was asleep, Gothmog approached Legolas, who had the first watch.

"Meester Ilff Sur Persun Theengy?"

Legolas turned his head slightly to look at Gothmog.

"Du yuoo vunt yuoor cluzees beck?"

Legolas quickly shook his head.

"No, no, you keep them. Consider it a gift."

Gothmog smiled and hugged him, before turning to walk away. He paused for a moment, then turned back to Legolas.

"Yuoo knoo, fur un ilff, yuoo're-a ectooelly nut thet bed. Es lung es yuoo dun't seeng, iferytheeng shuoold be-a feene."

Legolas nodded as Gothmog went back to sleep, then frowned.

"As long as I don't sing? What is that supposed to mean?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over breakfast the next morning, Legolas had a question for Gothmog.

"Why did you say everything would be fine if I didn't sing?"

Gothmog looked at Legolas. Talking around a mouthful of food, he replied, "I heerd yuoor sungs ere-a feele-a tu heer. I du nut veesh tu be-a in eguny frum yuoor fueece."

Legolas blinked at that, while the rest of the fellowship snorted into their breakfasts. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, shaking his head. Why bother arguing with an orc? There just was no point to it. Frodo leaned forward to talk to Gothmog.

"What else have you heard about us?"

Gothmog paused, a piece of bread halfway to his mouth as he thought for a moment. Shoving the bread into his mouth, he began to talk again, spraying everyone with crumbs.

"Vell, zee leettle-a helffleeng iets iferytheeng, und zee oozeer leettle-a helffleeng is zee oonly oone-a vhu cun huld heem beck. Yuoo're-a reelly scery luukeeng, veet fungs und clevs, und he-a hes a roosteec fueece."

Gothmog pointed to each hobbit as he talked about them, then turned to the others.

"Zee dverff is reelly strung, hees ex is hooge-a, vheele-a thet mun iets a plete-a fooll ooff fuud fur ifery meel, und he-a cerrees hees plete-a oon hees beck. Thet runger duesn't feel peeen, und zee oold gooy cerreees a boorneeng tree-a veet heem. I nefer heerd nutheeng ebuoot zee foozzy oone-a."

Everyone stared at each other for a little while, attempting to make sense of what Gothmog said. Gothmog ate on, completely oblivious. After finishing his food, and noticing that Legolas hadn't finished his, and currently wasn't eating, he filched the rest of the elf's breakfast and continued to eat. Normally, he would not have done that to these kind people, but the little hobbit had just done the same to the dwarf, so he thought it was acceptable. Pippin stole the rest of Gandalf's breakfast, and Gothmog snatched up Boromir's. By now Pippin had noticed what Gothmog was doing, and they were starting to race to see who could eat the most first.

"Thet ves guud!"

Gimli looked at his plate to notice it was empty. The rest of the fellowship was having similar problems. They all glared at Pippin, who merely smiled. With a collective groan, they stood up and prepared themselves for a day of traveling. Gothmog tagged along with them. Sometimes he trotted alongside Frodo, while other times he hovered around Legolas. Despite the ill feelings that were supposed to exist between elves and orcs, Gothmog really seemed to enjoy Legolas' company. The feeling wasn't mutual, much to the amusement of the fellowship. Legolas wasn't sure how much of this he could take.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fellowship huddled miserably around a fire. They had just recently escaped Moria, where they had lost Gandalf and had nearly lost Legolas. Aragorn turned to look at the elf and orc. Gothmog was sitting next to Legolas, as usual, but instead of inching away from the orc, Legolas had wrapped his cloak around both of them. They were now holding each other close to keep warm. Aragorn smiled at the two, then turned to look at the rest of the fellowship. The hobbits were sharing their cloaks, huddled into a big pile of limbs and blankets. Boromir, Gimli, and himself were also huddled together for warmth. Boromir touched his shoulder.

"You need rest Aragorn. I will keep watch. You sleep."

Aragorn nodded and fell asleep on Boromir's shoulder. Gimli glanced over and brought the cloak up around Aragorn's shoulders, before pulling his own over his. The cold air bit through everything. Gothmog shuddered, and Legolas pulled him closer. It was amazing how your feelings about someone could change overnight all because of one event. Gothmog had saved his life. His foot had gotten stuck while they battled the cave troll. If Gothmog hadn't thrown himself in the way of the blows, distracting the troll long enough for Legolas to free himself…the elf shuddered at the thought of what might have happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, the fellowship set off for Lothlorien. Gothmog walked alongside Legolas now. Aragorn was a bit worried. The elves of Lothlorien might shoot Gothmog immediately. When it came to orcs, the general rule was to attack first, ask questions later. Gothmog may be a tame, good orc, but he was still an orc. Hopefully he lived long enough to be brought before the Lady. Legolas insisted on having Lady Galadriel see Gothmog, although Aragorn did not know why. He shrugged mentally, then focused his attention on his surroundings. He did not want the elves to catch him off guard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Less then an hour later, the fellowship was inside Lothlorien. Legolas was treating an arrow wound in Gothmog's side. He had sensed the arrow and was able to push Gothmog aside so the arrow did not strike anything vital. When Haldir saw an elf obviously attempting to save the life of an orc, he had ordered his archers to hold their fire. After conversing with Aragorn for a moment, he let them all enter the golden wood. Legolas and Gothmog were now waiting to be allowed to speak with Lady Galadriel.

Haldir materialized behind them, frowning slightly. He did not approve of orcs in Lothlorien, but did not have much of a choice.

"The Lord and Lady will see you now."

With that, Haldir turned and stalked away. Legolas rose gracefully and helped Gothmog to his feet. The two followed Haldir, Gothmog leaning heavily on Legolas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Galadriel and Celeborn were waiting for the two. Galadriel silently instructed Haldir to bring them chairs, then waved him away. She turned her gaze upon Legolas.

__

I know why you have brought him here.

"Then you should know what I will ask."

Celeborn frowned.

"What you wish will take much time and energy. It is not something that we often do."

Legolas sighed softly.

"I know. I would not ask it of you if I did not truly…care."

Galadriel now frowned.

__

It is not wise for an elf to love an orc in any way, princeling. You would do well to remember that.

"But if an elf loves an elf, there is no problem."

Galadriel sighed.

__

For you, young one, we will do what you wish. One year must pass before you may see him again though, and we will only proceed if he passes the test.

With that, she dismissed Legolas and turned to Gothmog.

__

What do you want? Answer truthfully.

Gothmog looked surprised, then thoughtful.

"I vunt tu be-a un ilff leeke-a Legules."

"Why?"

It was Celeborn's turn to ask a question of Gothmog.

"I oonce-a ves un ilff. I lung tu recleeem vhet I hefe-a lust."

__

Do you have any idea of you were before you became an orc?

"Nu Me'em."

__

You were an elf named Meneluth. You were Legolas' best friend. You were closer then brothers. He now believes you are dead. When you two were hardly half a millennia old, the two of you had gone off on an adventure, when you were captured by orcs. You gave up your freedom to allow him to escape.

Gothmog blinked, taking this new information in. Celeborn spoke up.

"Do you still wish to be an elf? It will take a long time, and it will hurt immensely."

Gothmog gulped, then nodded. Pain he could endure, and time he had plenty of. He wanted to be an elf again.

"Very well then."

Celeborn rose and approached Gothmog, helping him up and offering an arm for the orc to lean on. Galadriel also rose. She informed the fellowship that Gothmog would not be joining them, then left to help Celeborn. Frodo turned worriedly to Aragorn.

"Why won't Gothmog be joining us? Did they kill him?"

It was Legolas who answered Frodo, smiling brightly.

"They didn't kill him, and they aren't going to. Celeborn and Galadriel are going to turn him back into an elf! He must have passed his test!"

The entire fellowship was pleased with this news. They were a bit disappointed when they learned that it would probably take about a year before they could see Gothmog again, but that didn't shake them. Whoever was still alive in one year would come to Lothlorien. Here, they would be reunited with each other, and they'd get to meet Gothmog the elf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A while later, the fellowship reluctantly left Lothlorien. Their quest continued on. Boromir died, and Gandalf returned to them. Frodo lost a finger, and Gollum saved Middle-Earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A year after Legolas left Gothmog, he and Gimli could be found racing Haldir back to Lothlorien. Haldir had come to visit Mirkwood, and left at the same time Legolas and Gimli did to return to the Golden Wood. All three rode upon two fast horses, the elves' golden hair flying in the wind. Their laughter filled the air, mingling with the drumming of their horses' hooves upon the path. As the trio came up upon a camp set up near the road, they reigned their horses in. Arod snorted and tossed his head. He did not want to stop running. Legolas laughed and hugged his neck, assuring him that they could run more soon. Gimli smiled down at the four hobbits camped near the road. They had obviously stopped for a meal, elevensies most likely.

"Hallo Legolas, Gimli, Haldir! Would you like some food?"

Merry offered them a loaf of bread, moving it around as Pippin leapt for it. With a laugh, the three declined.

"No thank you Merry, we ate recently."

Pippin made one final leap and managed to snatch the bread from Merry's hand. He sat down and promptly devoured it. Legolas smiled. He had missed the hungry hobbit. He had missed all of them. The hobbits were invited to come with them to Lothlorien, so they could all travel together, and readily agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Lothlorien, they met Gandalf and Aragorn, just arriving from Gondor. Galadriel approached the group, a smile upon her face.

__

Me-Gothmog has been waiting for you to arrive. He longs to see all of you again, especially you, Legolas.

Legolas smiled, a soft smile that lit up his entire face. The fellowship followed Galadriel to the river, where an elf sat with his feet in the clear water. When he heard them approaching, he leapt to his feet, spinning to face them. A large grin was set in a pale face. A golden-brown braid hung over one shoulder, and his large green eyes sparkled with laughter. Legolas froze when he saw the elf.

"Meneluth?!?"

If possible, the elf's smile grew.

"Yes Legolas, it's me. I'm not dead after all."

Legolas stepped forward and reached out to touch Meneluth's face, trailing his fingers along his cheek, then down his arm. Galadriel shooed the others away as Legolas and Meneluth stood spellbound, together at last. When they were out of hearing distance, Galadriel turned to the fellowship.

"Any questions you have shall be answered."

Frodo was the first to speak.

"That elf, Meneluth, who is he?"

Galadriel looked over her shoulder in the direction of the two elves before responding with a smile.

"Meneluth was Legolas' best friend as a child. They were closer then brothers. They had gone off exploring together when they were very young, and had gotten captured by orcs. Meneluth gave up his freedom to buy Legolas enough time to escape. Legolas believed Meneluth had died, and has always blamed himself. Meneluth apparently didn't die, but rather, he was changed into an orc. It seems like the gods let you find him, and let him accept you."

"Oh."

Neither Frodo nor the rest of the fellowship knew what to say to that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas and Meneluth were now walking along the river, catching up on the many centuries they missed. As they stopped to watch a pair of ducks, Meneluth asked Legolas a question that had been bugging him ever since he had regained him memories.

"Legolas, when we were young, we said we'd always be friends, but when I was an orc, you didn't seem to like me that much. Why?"

Legolas frowned, then answered truthfully.

"I think it was because you were an orc. You know how elves and orcs dislike each other. I think it just took me some time, and the fact that you rescued my life, before I was able to break free of the mindset that we had grown up with, that orcs were bad, evil creatures that we shouldn't become acquainted with. It had nothing to do with you as a person."

Meneluth smiled.

"So you still care for me?"

"I have never stopped."

Meneluth hugged Legolas, who embraced him back.

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The remainder of the fellowship's stay in Lothlorien was spent by becoming acquainted with Meneluth. Meneluth, or Many, as he preferred, was a fun loving elf, even if his eyes did hint at a hidden pain. Merry and Pippin adored him. He would join them in their antics, driving everyone else crazy with everything from mischievious pranks to loud renditions of baudy songs. Occasionally, he could convince Legolas to join the trio in their awful renditions, and occasionally even Gimli would join in. What really surprised them occurred one sunny day. Many, Legolas, Pippin, and Merry were loafing around near the river singing, when they realized that they didn't know the next verse. After a few moments of staring at each other as they racked their memories, they heard a lovely clear voice singing the forgotten words. Lady Galadriel was sitting in a tree above them. As she sung, the missing words came back to the other four, and they raised their voices to join the lady's in a very…interesting rendition of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

Eventually all good things must come to an end. After several months of relaxation found in Lothlorien, it was time for everyone to return home. The hobbits left first, with many farewells. They didn't let go of Many until he promised to come visit them sometime. They waved at everyone until they were out of sight. Aragorn and Gandalf left next, needing to return to Gondor before people started worrying about their king, if they hadn't already started. Legolas, Many, and Gimli were the last to leave. They returned to Mirkwood for a short visit, before setting off to explore Middle-Earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The man closed the book.

"The end, for now."

Soft laughter echoed around the room. The occupants turned to see three hooded figures seated by the fire, two tall, and one short. The tallest turned his head, his green eyes shining under his hood.

"Let me add one final thing. If those three ever were asked why they explored Middle-Earth, their answer was always the same, although not always true."

The three then chorused together.

"We're searching for the entwives!"

The man laughed, the first genuine laugh that spilled from his lips in ages.

"I see you three haven't changed a bit! What brings you to Gondor?"

Legolas, Many, and Gimli pushed back their hoods, smiling at their old friend.

"Didn't we just tell you Aragorn? We're searching for the entwives!"

Many couldn't help tossing in one last comment.

"We've come to see if you've hidden them in your food!"

Aragorn laughed at the not-so-subtle hint and led the trio off.

"Well then, my friends, come examine my food thoroughly for entwives!"

The little hobbit child sucked her thumb furiously as the story telling man walked off. She trundled after him, but was picked up by her father.

"No, no, Goldilocks, don't go that way. Come on, we'll go have dinner with Master Frodo and Mommy, all right?"

Little Goldilocks nodded. Master Frodo loved to tell stories too, maybe she'd get one out of him.

Dinner first though.


End file.
